Traitor
by ghmswlfc
Summary: Story about two good friends, one betraying the other, romance, action, maybe some violence, later on. Anyway better inside and PLEASE REVIEW!


**Traitor**

_Well the truth is some of you may have already read some of this, and in truth this is off my story the Traitor. I wasn't getting a lot of reviews or interest in that story and am probably going to delete it, I mainly put this down to the length of the chapters. 500 words including summary was just no good. My chapters are at least double that on a poor day anyway because a lot of the story will come at once, readers might enjoy it more. So please please please review, I would love to hear your thoughts and if I get enough reviews I may even think of carrying this story on, because there is infinite possibilities as to were it could lead. SO REVIEW!_

_By the way a mention to _RandomCUZISIDSOluver _who actually reviewed my traitor story, so this oneshot is so she at least knows what some of the story is about because I only got to like chapter 4._

_Thanks _

ghmswlfc

This is a story about betrayal, love, friendship and maybe more. Based on the two Main Characters in Twilight, Bella and Edward. Other Twilight Characters may pop up, but will only have small parts to play.

A girl called Bella and her best friend Edward both work for the CIA, Edward is her best friend, and the man she loves most in the world. Edward is hiding to many secrets, and despite the fact he loves Bella, he can't tell her. But these secrets will break her heart.

(By the way this story was written in a mock English Exam, and i'm basing the plot on that, and extending the story further)

Thanks for clicking on this story, if you wanted to read a story about vampires there's plenty out there, if you wanted to read a story about happy, giddy people doing drugs getting drunk, go and watch Skins. If you wanted to read about rich kids having a major life crisis, I can recommed a few stories. If you wanted to read a story, full of drama, deceit, and the love of two people then my story is the right story for you.

I will always remember that day so clearly, It was one of the worst days of my life. Sorry how rude of me, my name is Bella Swan. Well a bit about of information about me, i'm tall, about 5ft 9-ish, and very athletically built thanks to all the training I do. I have medium length brown hair, with hints of honey blonde in it, my skin so pale, and it doesn't matter how long I spend in the sun, it doesn't tan. My Life has never really been that easy, when I was 7 my parents died, major car crash. A lorry crashed into our car, the car rolled down an embankment, neither of them wearing a seat belt, they died instantly. I always told them to were their seatbelts, I was a cautious child. Luckily I was wearing a seatbelt, and I came away with a small scar on the underside of my arm, that was one of the other worst days of my life. From then on I grew up in a secret military compound, and then I was moved into FBI training at the tender age of 16, i've been there for two years, so i'm nineteen now.

The horrific incident I am going to replay for you... well... makes me wonder how even now I'm still sane, In fact I wonder how i'm even still alive. So l am writing down how a week ago I was betrayed by the person I thought was my best friend.

Well here's the story, Edward Cullen was the most accomplished agent in the FBI. Edward was 22 and he was roughly about 6ft 2 bronze hair with flecks of brown in it that never seemed to look tidy, and yet suited him perfectly, a body most men work years to achieve and most would die just to touch it. Olive skin, the face of a model, muscles like you wouldn't believe, you know perfect, not over the top... whoa this is my best friend I'm talking about... Anyway back to the story. On this fateful day, that I am going to replay back to you, my friend decided to sell his soul to the devil, he became a traitor. Hey how about you read on and I'll tell you all about what happened.

***Flashback Begins***

It was a sunny August day, the smell of the freshly cut grass flowed in the air around me, making me feel calm, the sight of many men, most of which my friends, running around the obstacle course, some finding it considerably easy, others quite literally sweating their asses off. I was stood at the side, having already completed the course in a respectable time I might add, I regularly kick the men in the butt when it comes to anything around here, I learnt I had to be able to stick up for myself long ago... and was now taking times, trying to catch so sun, not that it would matter.

As I looked around the field, I couldn't see the sight of my best friend Edward anywhere, I mean this was so unlike him, he was always so dedicated, always out to do any training before anyone else, always 110% commitment and effort. My thoughts were that he was with the chief, trying to figure out who the traitor was amongst us, as everyone trusted Edward. There had recently been a a lot of secret information leaked, information that could only have come from one of us. Despite the fact, Edward was big enough to look after himself, something in the back of my mind, still thought that something was wrong.

"Emmett" I shouted to my other friend as he came sprinting over, "do you know where Edward is, I mean he wasn't at breakfast this morning, in fact I haven't seen him since about 6 last night." I saw his face scrunch up in concentration, something he does when answering anything, it was quite funny really he always looked quite cute when he did something like that, and then he spoke his answer

"Nope!, sorry!" Now I began to worry, Emmett was with him a lot of the time and he hadn't seen him, nobody knew where he was.

I turned around, and began to head off inside to see if I could find him. As I opened the doors to complex, the smell of the mornings breakfast,still lingered, making me impossibly hungry, that mixed with the smells of the showers, made my face scrunch up in uncertainty, about the smell. As I look around, I took in the plain white painted walls, which were like this the whole way around the building, this made the place seem too sanitized, almost like a hospital.

3 years I had been here, living and breathing the life of the CIA, as I strolled down the seemingly endless corridor, so many memories flooded my head, like how we would joke about, laugh, whine about the pain we were in, usually from the early mornings activities. So many good memories came from this place.

As I approached the boys dorm, the smell of sweat was, definitely prominent. That's the one thing I hate about the lads, I couldn't go into there dorm, because it always stank... it must be a man thing. As I peaked my head around the door, I could see no-one at a glance, as I looked around, I noticed that no-one was in here.

I began to feel uneasy, and I turned around in a flash, and sprinted towards the head's office. Once there I barged in, not thinking of of knocking, and badly out of breath from running so fast, and I began to speak.

"Sir, Sir it's Edward he's gone," I said definitely sounding out of breath and worried.

"We know," he replied, the look of confusion on my face must have ignited further words from him, "he is the traitor we have been after for a while, he's the one that's been giving the outsiders help."

In that instance as those words left his lips I felt the world crash down around me.

I could not believe the words coming out of his mouth, I could not believe he was a traitor, that my best friend was in fact the traitor we had been searching for so long for. A betrayer to his colleagues, his friends and most of all me.

Then from behind me I heard a voice I knew all too well,

"Edward," I turned around and muttered, saddened by the sight of him, a malicious look in his eyes.

"Now, now sir, you know you really shouldn't disclose private information, now I have to make sure you can't do that again, I mean I did warn you, after all you could be a major threat to the operation spreading rumours like that." He said his voice sounded wrong, it didn't match with the Edward I knew it was too dark.

His eyes suddenly turned murderous, as he lifted a gun to the chiefs head. A shot went off, almost deafening me, and his body slumped lifelessly to the floor as blood began to poor out of the gunshot wound to his head, the blood trickled across the floor as I looked at the wall, the splatters of blood there were stained into my memory. I felt my face fall, and it become pale, I suddenly felt cold, frightened and alone. My heartbeat began to increase rapidly, i'm surprised Edward couldn't smell my fear

"I'm sorry Bella, I never wanted to do this but, you must die too, you know too much, and I can't have spreading rumours, I would say it has been a pleasure... but I doubt from this moment you'll agree, in fact you'll probably always hate me," He said his eyes portraying some sadness.

That's when I heard the second shot go off, and the bullet pierce my chest, just above my heart. As pain rippled through me I felt my knee's begin to buckle, and I began the long fall to the floor. As I looked up to gauge his reaction, I swear I saw in his eyes, guilt or sadness, something that told me he wasn't all Bad that the Edward I knew and loved was still their, and then his face just went cold and hard again. I finally reached the floor, the cold, hard surface, not doing much to cushion my fall.

"Why?" I mumbled the question, as blood filled my mouth and I felt myself choke, I knew the end was soon to come. He looked down at me and replied,

"Because," he exclaimed, as though this was the sort of thing he did everyday, to his friends and colleagues. As he turned a walked out, and I uttered the last few words I could,

"I love you Edward," as he turned to acknowledge me one last time, and then he walked out, the building, the CIA and most importantly my life. He left me there, dying on the stone cold floor, with nothing but the last thought's and memories of Edward, friend, betrayer, traitor, killer and the man I once loved. I then felt shadows swirl around me, as the world seemed to go black, the darkness of death took me.

_If you want to try some other stories you should check out my favourites page, I have some personal favourites which are some of the most amazing stories ever._


End file.
